King Candy (Turbo)
King Candy is the main antagonist of Pooh's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph, ''and the fake ruler of a video game called Sugar Rush. Of course, "King Candy" is only his disguise name, as originally, he is just a glitch named '''Turbo' from an unplugged game called Turbo-Time. Due to his legacy in the arcade, the word "Turbo" is also often used as a warning for video game characters who leave their own games and don't come back during the opening of the arcade in the morning, which results in the game(s) they come from being put out of order and then unplugged, leaving them homeless, and that going for any game(s) that some of them are in despite the game(s) not being theirs. Trivia *He is voiced by Alan Tudyk who even voiced Sonny in I, Robot, The Duke of Weselton in Frozen and Alistair Krei in Big Hero 6. *King Candy will become Littlefoot's enemy in Littlefoot's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *King Candy will become Simba's enemy in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Wreck-It-Ralph. *King Candy will become Bloom's enemy in Bloom's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *King Candy will become Charlie Brown and Snoopy's enemy in Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *King Candy will become Bill and Aldo's enemy in Bill and Aldo Meet Wreck-It Ralph. *King Candy will become Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *King Candy will become the Berenstain Bears' enemy in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of Wreck-It-Ralph. *King Candy will become Roary's enemy in Roary's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *King Candy will become Dipper and Mabel's enemy in Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *King Candy will become Frankie's enemy in Frankie Stein, Draculaura, and Wreck-It Ralph. *King Candy returned in Winnie the Pooh vs The Mummy. *King Candy will get revenge on Winnie the Pooh, Yogi Bear and friends in Pooh's Adventures of The Patriot. *King Candy will become an enemy of the Trimaxian Adventure Crew in Logan Meets Wreck-It Ralph. Gallery King Candy's true form, Turbo.jpg|King Candy's true form, Turbo King Candy as a Cy-Bug.jpg|King Candy as a Cy-Bug King Candy's death.jpg|King Candy's death Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Masters of Evil Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Manly villains Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Males Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Monsters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Traitors Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventures villains Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures villains Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Kings Category:Demons Category:Mario's enemies Category:Barney's enemies Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Murderers Category:Liars Category:Impostors Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures villains Category:Robots Category:Greedy characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Deceased characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:The Council of Shadows Category:Logan's enemies Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Sadistic characters Category:Crazy characters Category:Evil for stupid reasons Category:Selfish characters Category:Videogame Characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Usurpers Category:Frauds Category:Dictators Category:Tyrannical Characters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Former Leaders Category:Parasites Category:Evil Computer Viruses Category:Child Murderer Category:Charismatic villains Category:Hegemony Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Merciless Characters Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Mutated characters Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Torturer Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Psychopaths Category:For the Evulz Category:Urban Threats Category:Slavedrivers Category:Clawed Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Twilight's enemies Category:Twilight's most hated enemies Category:The Heylin Empire Category:Main Villain of the series Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Members of DCD Category:Localized Threats Category:The Dark Dragon Empire Category:Doctor Aaron's enemies Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Evil Creations Category:Characters voiced by Alan Tudyk Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:The Association Of Evilness Members Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Vain characters Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Po the Panda's Adventure villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains